Reincarnation
Introduction Reincarnation is a process in which your character is reset (you can do this once you hit levels 66 and above) and you get a boost based on your level after rebirth (check it at reincarnation rating). There are also benefits in terms of costs for fames and other related matters but for now let us go through what is lost and what is not lost when you reincarnate. What you lose *Class Ultimates (from IBFR / IPT) are not saved since they are not skills. *Sprite emblems not removed from sprite prior will automatically be removed when reincarnating. *Your talents and ancient talents. *Skill settings on the hotkey bar. What you will keep (or gain back with level) *Mastery points (you will get all points from pre-reincarnation after you hit level 45). *Skills and Power stones {also known as skill stones} can now be memorized at Emiliano. Sublimes and Ultimate skills (not Class Ultimates!) can also be memorized since they are skills. *Your current sprites (including sprite skills, combat skills and furniture). *Your items: from your backpack, sprite backpack, warehouse and island resource box. *Mail in your mailbox, items up for auction. *Sprite Helper settings. *Acquired titles, achievements and fame. *Collection items, collection points and points ability. *The following groups and their records will not be affected: guilds, lovers, friends, blacklists and master-apprentices. *Sprite island level, related settings and planted crops. *Sprites obtained at the Sprite Island altar. *Models obtained in the Sprite Island Model Museum. *Ultimate Crystals (The surplus crystals will unlock at a rate of 2 crystals per level. L50 would have 100 effective crystal energy). *Auto-activated quest list and list of accepted quests (you will receive them as you level up to the appropriate levels again). Pre-reincarnation preparations Once you are 66, you will automatically receive an auto-quest to start your reincarnation process. L66. Call of Ancient Souls Talk to Salvatore (Kaslow) Hand in to Salvatore in Kaslow Once you have completed the quest, you will get to choose from 3 quests from Salvatore to continue. You can accept any of the 3, it will not affect you going forward. L66. Trial of Fire (REP) Talk to Black Flame Altar Defeat Alecchi Blazing Spirit x20 Defeat Burning Fire Spirit x20 Defeat Sadanpu x1 Reward: Reincarnation Crystal Fragment x1 Hand in to Kellan in Kaslow OR L66. Trial of Tranquility (REP) Talk to Altar of Serenity Collect Lost Power of Serenity x30 Reward: Reincarnation Crystal Fragment x1 Hand in to Kellan in Kaslow OR L66. Trial of Frost (REP) Talk to Frost Altar Collect Arctic Wind Spirit’s Crystal x15 Collect Freezing Wind Spirit’s Crystal x15 Reward: Reincarnation Crystal Fragment x1 Hand in to Kellan in Kaslow Take quest from Kellan Once you have completed one of the 3 above listed quests, you will get the following quest: L66. The Rebirth of Souls Collect Complete Anima Crystal x1 Talk to Daclan Talk to Jonathan Talk to Yasmin Talk to Jaqueline Talk to Emiliano Reward: Key of Reincarnation x1 Hand in to Luca in the Realm of Reincarnation Please note: *You cannot be in a party (normal or raid) while you are doing the reincarnation quests. *Exchange the Reincarnation Fragment and 3k of your gold at Kellan for a Reincarnation Anima Crystal and use the Anima Crystal at 135, 291 in Kaslow to enter the Realm of Reincarnation. *You MUST talk to all of the NPCs required and ask them all questions for the buffs required to get the Complete Anima Crystal from Luca: Declan: Reincarnation Terms and Conditions Jonathan: What’s lost after reincarnation? Yasmin: What stays after reincarnation (Part One) Yasmin: What stays after reincarnation (Part Two) Jaqueline: What bonus do I get after reincarnation (Part one) Jaqueline: What bonus do I get after reincarnation (Part Two) Emiliano: Skill Memorization Talk to Luca and select “Use the Key of Reincarnation to open the menu to reincarnation.” Head to the center of the room and talk to the big crystal at the center of the room and choose if you want to reincarnate at level 1 or 31. Please make sure both your character (no armor / costumes / alched mounts) and your sprites (sprite kuso, furniture, basic / special tab) are both naked before attempting! ''' Sprite emblems do not influence reincarnation, but emblems will be removed after reincarnation. If you want to save the emblems, remember to remove them with a Sprite Emblem Remover before reincarnating! Reincarnation to level 1 If you have reincarnated to level 1 successfully, you will be teleported to Siwa Island and will receive an auto-quest: '''01. New Life, New World I Collect Key of Reincarnation x1 Reward: Beginner’s Vest, Beginner’s Shorts, Bronze Training Sword, Skeletal Battle Dragon, Stone of Ascension, Miraculous Soul Emblem Hand in to Babama in Siwa Island 01. New Life, New World II Defeat Jelly Rabbit x4 Reward: Canvas Gloves, Canvas Boots, Beginner Master Skill Encyclopedia Hand in to Babama in Siwa Island L02. New Life, New World III Talk to Laudaumann Defeat Laughing Crab x3 Defeat Smiling Crab x3 Hand in to Bill in Siwa Island 03. New Life, New World IV Collect Contaminated Deer Hide x6 Hand in to Babama in Siwa Island L04. New Life, New World V Defeat Flying Dragon Baby x8 Reward: Colorful Sprite Gem, Talent Card Surprise Pack 1 Hand in to Babama in Siwa Island L05. Reborn: Path of the Fighter/Hunter/Spellcaster/Acolyte/Machinist Level above 5 Reward: Class Talent Pack, Siwa Class Pack Hand in to Muha in Siwa Island L10. Next Step of Destiny Talk to Mudley Level above 10 Reward: Choose from Anima Shard of Recovery, Anima Shard of Swiftness, Anima Shard of Versatility, Anima Shard of Sorcery, Anima Shard of Assassination, Anima Shard of Fortitude, Anima Shard of Subtly, Anima Shard of Truestrike Hand in to Salvatore in Kaslow You can leave Siwa Island after you accept quest ‘L10. Next Step of Destiny’ by talking to Donte, NOT LANDITT. Additional quests before leaving Siwa Island (optional) L06. Title Tutorial Talk to Mahu Hand in to Muha in Siwa Island L06. Talent Card Crafting Training ''' Talk to Paris Hand in to Paris in Siwa Island Using Colorful Sprite Gem from ‘L04. New Life, New World V’ It will give you a new quest you can redeem for your reincarnation title and treasure. You will have to hand the quest in Kaslow, not Siwa Island. '''L06. New Old Friends Collect Colorful Sprite Gem x1 Reward: Legendary Reincarnation Treasure Chest + Reincarnation Title {both are dependant on what level you reincarnated at} Hand in to Kellan in Kaslow Reincarnation to level 31 If you have reincarnated successfully, you will be back to Kaslow in front of Salvatore.. L31. New Life, New Beginning Collect Key of Reincarnation x1 Reward: Reincarnated Class Gear Bag + Reincarnated Champion's Gear Box (includes Talent Card Surprise Pack 1, Stone of Ascension, Miraculous Soul Emblem, Skeletal Deathdragon, Colorful Sprite Gem) Hand in to Salvatore in Kaslow L31. Destination Destiny Talk to Mudley Talk to Banight Reward: Choose from Anima Shard of Recovery, Anima Shard of Swiftness, Anima Shard of Versatility, Anima Shard of Sorcery, Anima Shard of Assassination, Anima Shard of Fortitude, Anima Shard of Subtly, Anima Shard of Truestrike Hand in to Salvatore in Kaslow Using Colorful Sprite Gem from ‘Reincarnated Champion's Gear Box’ L31. New Old Friends Collect Colorful Sprite Gem x1 Reward: Legendary Reincarnation Treasure Chest + Reincarnation Title {both are dependant on what level you reincarnated at} Hand in to Kellan in Kaslow Anima Shards Anima Shard of Recovery +8% Chance to Hit Skill Healing +10%. Recovers 1% HP and MP every time it takes effect Your skills have a chance to trigger the Crystal Shard effect for 20 seconds Crystal Shard: Healing received from skills +1% (not leech, heal skills) Your attacks have a chance to freeze the target. Anima Shard of Truestrike +413 Atk * +413 R-Atk * +330 M-Atk * +8% Chance to Hit Anima Shard of Versatility +14 STR * +11 VIT * +11 AGI * +11 INT * +14 WIL * +8% Chance to Hit Anima Shard of Sorcery +8% Chance to Hit +5% Magic Crit rate +13% Magic Critical Damage Anima Shard of Swiftness +8% Chance to Hit Attack Speed and Cast Speed +10% Your attacks have a chance to trigger the Crystal Shard effect for 20 seconds. Crystal Shard: Healing received from skills +1% Your attacks have a chance to freeze the target. Anima Shard of Fortitude +380 Def * +304 M-Def * +8% Chance to Hit +8% Chance to Block Anima Shard of Subtly +22% Chance to Hit +10% Evade Anima Shard of Assassination +8% chance to hit +5% Critical Chance +13% Critical Damage Notes *Heals noted in the shards are related to heal skills, not physical leech abilities. *Any stat with a *''' next to them will grow as you level up to L66. All other stats will not change. *You can only receive one Anima Shard after you reincarnate and you can '''NOT change it once you have chosen it. You also cannot GM wish or buy a secondary Anima Shard so choose wisely! Reincarnation titles Title you receive will be based on the level of your character pre-reincarnation. Items and packs from reincarnation Reincarnation to level 1 *'L01. New Life, New World I' Skeletal Battle Deathdragon: Level 1 required, Movement Speed +50%, can be used in combat {only received if you reincarnate to level 1} Stone of Ascension: Slowly increases your character's experience. It will give a total of up to a third of your characters experience before reincarnation (please check for experience per level at tiny.cc/gf-exp). Please do not toss! If tossed by accident, please purchase an Item Salvage Scroll here and RT for the item in question. Miraculous Soul Emblem: Does nothing, merely a decoration. *'L04. New Life, New World V' Colorful Sprite Gem: gives quest 'L06. New Old Friends' *'L05. Reborn: Path of the Fighter' Siwa Warrior Pack: Siwa Champion Sword, Siwa Champion Shield, Siwa Champion Two-Hander Warrior Talent Pack: Blueprint - Sword Specialist 1, Blueprint - Axe Specialist 1, Earth Metal Fragment x20, Magic Adhesive x2 *'L05. Reborn: Path of the Hunter' Siwa Archer Pack: Brave Bow of Siwa Village, Brave Blunderbuss of Siwa Village, Wooden Arrow x250, Simple Projectile x250 Hunter Talent Pack: Blueprint - Shooting Specialist 1, Blueprint - Sniper 1, Earth Metal Fragment x20, Magic Adhesive x2 *'L05. Reborn: Path of the Acolyte' Siwa Priest Pack: Siwa Champion Hammer, Siwa Champion Tablet Acolyte Talent Pack: Blueprint - Hammer Specialist 1, Blueprint - Staff Specialist 1, Earth Metal Fragment x20, Magic Adhesive x2 *'L05. Reborn: Path of the Spellcaster' Siwa Mage Pack: Siwa Champion Staff, Siwa Champion Book Spellcaster Talent Pack: Blueprint - Chained Magic Burst 1, Blueprint - Staff Specialist 1, Earth Metal Fragment x20, Magic Adhesive x2 *'L05. Reborn: Path of the Machinist' Siwa Village Machinist Pack: Siwa Village Mecha Weapon, Siwa Village Heavy Cannon, Cut-back Shells x250 Mechanic Talent Pack: Blueprint. Precision Instrument 1, Blueprint. Enhancement Device 1, Earth Metal Fragments x20, Magic Adhesives x2 *'L06. New Old Friends from Legendary Reincarnation Treasure Chest' L66-85: Awakened Sprite costume, Awakened Sprite hat L86-90 get in addition: Dark Sprite Hat, Witty Sprite Hat and Midas's Touch L91-99 get in addition: Witty Sprite costume, Dark Sprite costume L100 get in addition: Precious Nucleus Box Reincarnation to level 31 *'L31. New Life, New Beginning' Reincarnated Champion's Gear Box: Talent Card Surprise Pack 1, Stone of Ascension, Miraculous Soul Emblem, Skeletal Deathdragon, Colorful Sprite Gem Skeletal Deathdragon: Level 31 required, Movement Speed +60%, cannot be used in combat. Colorful Sprite Gem: gives quest 'L31. New Old Friends' *'Choice of class, boxes: ' Reincarnated Warrior's Gear Bag: Reincarnated Champion's Sword, Reincarnated Champion's Shield, Reincarnated Champion's Greatsword, Reincarnated Champion's Helmet, Reincarnated Champion's Armor, Reincarnated Champion's Leggings, Reincarnated Champion's Gloves, Reincarnated Champion's Boots Reincarnated Archer's Gear Bag: Reincarnated Champion's Bow, Reincarnated Champion's Gun, Wooden Arrow - Modded x250, Simple Projectile - Modded x250, Reincarnated Champion's Helmet, Reincarnated Champion's Armor, Reincarnated Champion's Leggings, Reincarnated Champion's Gloves, Reincarnated Champion's Boots Reincarnated Priest's Gear Bag: Reincarnated Champion's Hammer, Reincarnated Champion's Slate, Reincarnated Champion's Helmet, Reincarnated Champion's Armor, Reincarnated Champion's Leggings, Reincarnated Champion's Gloves, Reincarnated Champion's Boots Reincarnated Mage's Gear Bag: Reincarnated Champion's Staff, Reincarnated Champion's Tome, Reincarnated Champion's Helmet, Reincarnated Champion's Armor, Reincarnated Champion's Leggings, Reincarnated Champion's Gloves, Reincarnated Champion's Boots Reincarnated Machinist's Gear Bag: Reincarnated Champion's Mecha Weapon, Reincarnated Champion's Heavy Cannon, Lightweight Artillery Shell - Modded x250, Reincarnated Champion's Helmet, Reincarnated Champion's Armor, Reincarnated Champion's Leggings, Reincarnated Champion's Gloves, Reincarnated Champion's Boots Reincarnation shop Reincarnated characters have access to a Reincarnation Shop accessible via the General Store NPCs. In addition to modded ammo, there's also 3 boxes to keep note of. These boxes will only give talents that reincarnated characters can use. Any character that has not been reincarnated will not be able to use any item from the boxes or any of the modded ammo. Tips and other interesting information *The Stone of Ascension will only work until either: you reach the level you were prior to reincarnation, auto-quests pop up (you just need to re-bubble again) or stone runs out of experience. *If quests are not accepted for class change, you can find them at the NPC you have to report to for the quest itself. *'Change your soul preservation point once you leave Siwa Island!' Should you get bugged from arenas or dungeons with your soul set in Siwa Island still, you would be bugged and be stuck! ): *Most things will have a 4% discount for reincarnated characters. :Example - An item costing 30,000 Saphael's Heart will cost 28,800 points only for a reincarnated character. This applies to Crystal Guardian points as well and also items that are bought with city fames. Faction fames have a 4% discount on the skill stones as well, but not the talents ancient talents and other miscellaneous items bought in relation to the fame. Known bugs *Recalled lover skills cannot be upgraded upon -- if you want to upgrade any skills you will need to learn the prerequisite skills before you can upgrade. :Example - If you want to learn Forbidden Love 1 which requires Mature Love 3 and you already have Mature Love 3 (recalled) you will still need to re-learn Mature Love 1, 2 and 3 before you are able to take the quest for Forbidden Love 1. *Mastery cap has not been raised for reincarnated characters -- so please note this and proceed accordingly (you will need to set aside points for your 2x +15 and 2x +20 masters once you hit L100). *Reincarnated characters can enter Blazing Kaslow and Distorted Dimension after rebirth without having to fulfill the level requirements, as long as they have completed the quest line prior to reincarnation. Category:Guides